tbomtfandomcom-20200214-history
Uncharted Waters/Transcript
Credits. Maxwell: Do you want the good news or the bad news? Imogen: I hate it when he says that. Maxwell: The bad news is that today's class is canceled. Darra: I think you have good and bad confused, Professor. Maxwell: Then let me tell you the good news. The Department has assigned two magical outbreaks for you to handle. You'll find everything regarding your tasks in these. Now I must be off. Ruksy: But what if we need you? Maxwell: Uh, Lily's the senior fairy in charge of you, so you'll be fine. Lily: That's our magical water fountain? It doesn't look very magical. giggles. It's not funny. Ruksy: Yes, it is. Lily: A water fountain with a mind of its own is no laughing matter. Ruksy: Since when did you get all serious? Lily: Since the professor put me in charge. This magic coudl spread through the plumbing and affect the whole city. Let's go. I want to get this done before the elves. Ruksy: It's not a race. Lily: It's always a race with Imogen and Darra. Come on! Imogen: Why did you invite Kyra? This is a chance to impress the department. Darra: Kyra needs to learn. And you taught her how to jump. Imogen: Remember how long that took? Darra: As I remember it, pretty quick. Kyra: What exactly are we looking for? Imogen: Uh, a special kind of tree. Kyra: What's special about it? Imogen: It's a magical tree created by a wizard for his garden. A bird must've eaten a seed and dropped it here. We have to deal with the tree before it becomes too... active. Kyra: Active, as in? Imogen: Mm, you'll see. First task is to locate it Kyra: How? Imogen: I'll know it when I see it. We should split up and search. Kyra? Darra: You're with me. Good hunting, Sis. Imogen: Uh, a special kind of tree. Trevor: Well, Professor Maxwell. I haven't seen you in a while. Maxwell: Well, the library keeps me off the streets. You're looking well, Trevor. Trevor: I can't complain. Wouldn't make any difference if I did, eh? Maxwell: Well, the library keeps me off the streets. You're looking well, Trevor. Orla: Maxwell. Come to check up on us? Maxwell: Just a quick meeting with Sean. Orla: Anything I should know about? Maxwell: Some academic matters. Boring, but necessary. Nice to see you, Orla. Maxwell: I presume this is about Kyra. Sean: Lily told me what happened. Was Kyra really able to communicate remotely with the library? Maxwell: She was. Sean: A little concerned you didn't tell me about it first. Maxwell: I wanted to think about it. That level of ability is... unusual. Sean: To say the least. Perhaps you could give me a full report now. Lily: Ruksy, I'm going to let you go first at this. Ruksy: Is that because you don't know what to do? Lily: Of course not. I'm letting you go because it can't be too complicated or the DMI wouldn't have given us this chance. Ruksy: I'll try a basic removal spell. performs her spell on the fountain. That should do it. Lily: That seemed very easy. Ruksy: Well, you said the DMI wouldn't give us anything too hard. inspects the fountain, which splashes her in the face with water. Lily giggles. You said it wasn't funny. Kyra: Do you think this is the tree? Darra: There's one way to tell. We can see if its aura's been affected. Kyra: Its... aura? Darra: All living things have an aura. Humans can't detect it--well, most humans can't. But all magical beings can. Kyra: Sounds like a fairy thing to me. Darra: Well, elves can detect auras too. We just don't boast about it. This one's normal. No magic. You want to try? Kyra: Mm-hmm. Darra: It should feel like a very gentle vibration. Kyra: I can feel it! Imogen: It's this way. Lily: I don't think you've quite got the hang of this removal spell, Ruksy. So watch and learn. performs a spell on the fountain, only for it to splash her in the face. Ruksy: chuckles Oh, what am I meant to be learning? Imogen: This is the tree. Darra: Go on. Try it. Kyra: Wow. It feels like... it's been electrified. Darra: That's how you know the tree is magic. Imogen: It just needs to be deacticated. I'll put a spell around the roots and the tree will suck it up. Darra: You're gonna do this on your own? Imogen: You don't think I can? Darra: It's supposed to be a team effort. Imogen: I could do this in the time it takes you to go to the cafe and get us all a juice. So why don't you ? Darra: You'll never do it. Imogen: I'll go slow, give you extra time. Darra: Watermelon, orange, and mint, yeah? Kyra: Thanks. Darra: I'll be back before your fingers start to glow. Loser pays. Imogen: We need to talk about my brother. Sean: You said yourself the Tri-ling's powers were unpredictable. Perhaps remote magic was one of them. Maxwell: So why does it only appear now? On a beach which apparently does not permit the normal use of magic? Sean: And yet she sent a message to the library. How do you explain that? Because there's only one answer I can think of, and I would rather not be thinking of it. Exposure to the Lemurian Orb, which you and the Architect were sent to recover. Maxwell: That's simply not possible, Sean. Edward and I never recovered the orb. Sean: Well, what happened on the beach would suggest otherwise. Mathilda: You know, there's an upside when your parents are separated. Drop a hint about something you want, and you get it. The worst thing is they both get the hint and get you the same thing twice. Earth to Peter? Peter: Wireless earbuds. Cool! These are the ones with the GPS? Mathilda: Yeah, so you don't lose them. I thought maybe Kyra could use them when she goes running. I hardly see her these days so maybe you could... Peter: Sure, I'll get them to her. Darra: Hey, can I get three juices to go, please? Uh, one tropical and two watermelon, orange, and mint. Peter: You're kidding me. You're Darra, right? I saw you here the other day with Kyra. Darra: Peter. Peter: Yeah. So, how did you two meet? I haven't seen you at school. Darra: I don't go to your school. We just sort of, uh... bumped into each other. Peter: Did you hear about that suit of armour the other week? Crazy publicity stunt. It went right by here. You didn't happen to see it, did you? Darra: I was in school all day. Exams. Peter: Right. Darra: Right. I better be going. Nice seeing you. Peter: Same. Hey, you wouldn't be seeing Kyra sometime today, would you? Darra: Actually, yeah. Why? Peter: Could you give her these? My friend Mathilda asked me to pass them on. Darra: No problem. Imogen: What is going on between you and Darra? Kyra: Nothing. Imogen: I'm his sister, Kyra. He's been acting different ever since you two came back from that beach. Kyra: Darra looked after me. That's all. Imogen: Then why was he so keen to have you come with us? Kyra: Like he said, he's trying to help me learn. What is with you, Imogen? Lily: If we don't fix this, we'll never hear the end of it from Imogen and Darra. Ruksy: You could call your dad. What's the point of having a father who's the head of DMI if you can't ask for help occasionally. Lily: Nobody is calling anyone's father. The professor put me in charge. We're going to fix it ourselves. Ruksy: How? I was wondering if it needs both of us. You know, double the wand power. Lily: Well, if we use more power, we might attract attention. Ruksy: Then we'll do it discreetly from both sides. What do you think? Lily: Hmm. Three, two, one. Now! Ruksy: It worked. Lily: Discreet, huh? Imogen: Don't worry, I've got this. Huh. Too easy. Looks like Darra's paying. Kyra: Too easy, did you say? Imogen: You're not funny. Okay, I'm shutting this thing down. Kyra: Ow! You're making it tighter! Stop! Now what? Imogen: I'm thinking! Kyra: Hey, stop struggling. Ow! You're making it worse! Imogen: Don't say it. Darra: I see you're a little tied up. Imogen: Hilarious. Now hurry up and get us out before anyone sees us. Darra: I can fix that. Kyra: Don't! Darra: Why? Kyra: The tree uses magic to make more vines. Darra: I thought this was supposed to be a simple job. Imogen: Maybe it's a test of our ingenuity. Kyra: Darra, go back to the library and look in the folder. Find a way to get us out of this. Darra: Okay, back soon. Don't go anywhere. Imogen: Typical. Brings the drinks but forgets the extra-long straws. What's Peter doing here? Kyra: I don't know. Peter: How is he doing that? Imogen: It's pretty odd he turned up here just now, don't you think? Kyra: I don't know. Darra: What happened to you? Lily: Job done. And we beat you back. Ruksy: Where's Kyra and Imogen? Darra: We, um, ran into a problem. You wouldn't happen to know anything about strangle figs? Ruksy: As it happens, I did flick through your folder. Maxwell: Kyra told me that the portal to the beach was decaying. Sean: Careless of Edward to leave it here. Safe now. After you. Maxwell: This is an extraordinary creation. Sean: It's not listed on any DMI register. Maxwell: Edward was gifted... and good at keeping secrets, as it seems. Sean: Let's see if he left anything behind. This must be where he designed the library. Maxwell: The orb's not here. Sean: Unless the Tri-ling took it. Maxwell: Kyra's no thief. If she found it, she would've brought it to me. Sean: Then how do you explain what she did? Maxwell: She's a Tri-ling. We have no idea what she's capable of. Sean: I understand you feel a certain kinship with the girl. But she's not truly one of us. You keep an eye on her. Let me know if she exhibits any further abilities. Clear? Imogen: Aha! I will not be beaten by a tree! Kyra: Take it easy! Darra will be back soon. Imogen: You really wanna rely on him? Kyra: Why not? Imogen: I know my brother way better than you. He needs to be focused on where he's headed. He doesn't need any distractions. Kyra: What distractions? Imogen: I've seen the way he looks at you. Kyra: I'm sure Darra is capable of making his own decisions. He doesn't need you to protect him. Imogen: No, you've got it wrong, Kyra. I'm not protecting him. I'm protecting you. Darra: Problem solved. The tree's hungry. Kyra: It's trying to eat us? Darra: It'll discover pretty quick that you're not to its taste--especially you, Sis. Imogen: You are so not funny. What's with the gumboot? Darra: This type of tree feeds only once a year and has a strong preference for sea slug slime. Peter: How's he doing that? Imogen: Aah, that smells rank! Darra: Almost done. There! Kyra: Um, I can't feel my arms. How long before it lets us go? Darra: The folder wasn't entirely clear about that. There you go. The tree won't need to feed for another year. I just made a tree throw up. How brilliant is that? Imogen: Genius. Let's get out of here. Darra: Come on, that was a good one! Imogen: When you report back to the department, there's no need to go into detail. Lily: We contained the threats, right? Maxwell: The point of them is to learn, which is what you did. That's all the department needs to know. I wish that's all they wanted to know. Darra: I bumped into Peter at Harvey's. He asked me to pass these on. Kyra: Earbuds? Imogen: Peter was at the tree after you arrived. Did he follow you? Darra: How could he? I jumped. Imogen: Pretty big coincidence he turned up when he did. Maxwell: Customer. Peter. How can I help? Peter: Um, hi, Max. I was just checking to see if that "Trinity of Justice, Volume Three" I ordered had come in. Maxwell: A shipment came in yesterday. Give me a moment and I'll check. No, Peter. Sorry. Peter: No problem. I'll check back next week. Maxwell: You were all talking about Peter. He was just here. Still a coincidence? Kyra: It must be. Maxwell: Peter's a clever boy. You sure he doesn't suspect? Kyra: He's my oldest friend. If he knew anything he would've told me. Maxwell: Would you tell us if he did? Kyra: Of course. Don't worry about Peter. I can handle him. 110